


Waiting for Nightfall

by emiv



Category: Batman Begins (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiv/pseuds/emiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s itching to be himself again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Nightfall

He anxiously waits for the sun to set; he’s itching to be himself again, to be in his own skin again. Black Kevlar skin, protecting more than flesh and muscle and bone.

With each passing moment, the careful facade of Bruce Wayne cracks, flakes away. Bit by bit. 

He can feel Alfred’s eyes on him. Sad, worried eyes, searching for someone that isn’t there. Not now. Maybe never again. 

The sun dips below the horizon; twilight sets in. 

_Careful, Master Wayne,_ Bruce can almost hear him say. _You’ll lose yourself._

He pulls on the cowl, breathes deep.

_That’s the idea._


End file.
